The other rebellion
by Stormflightwarrior
Summary: Britannia has joint with the Capitol, and so has Lelouch and Katniss. The second Black Rebellion kicks into full scale and the ultimate battle begins. AU, where the Capitol is stuck right next to Britannia and District 13 is to Japan :D Kicks off at about the beginning of Mockingjay and Code Geass R2 episode 4. Character fates may be changed. PS. C.C. is pronounced as C-two.
1. Chapter 0- the Intro

A/N: Fate of the characters may change :D May seem a bit out of character for some parts, but meh I tried xD

"It's checkmate, Lelouch." The brown haired boy stood behind him, wearing the same bored look on his face as he always did. As far as Lelouch was concerned, the boy had the upper hand now. He found out that Lelouch was truly Zero, that he regained all his lost memories and on top of that, he knew about his Geass.

_What the... how?_ Lelouch gritted his teeth. Only a moment ago he'd been holding the gun which was now in the assassin's hands. _It's... Geass!?Dammit! He can stop time!? _He narrowed his eyes, still facing away from Rolo. His mind whirred. He needed to stall, to buy time, but there wasn't really much he could do with a gun point blank at his head. Would he be able to talk his way out of this? It was a long shot, since Rolo had been trained all his life to kill in cold blood. But he could probably use that to his to his advantage...

"Rolo, you can't stop time." Lelouch grew more certain of his new theory as he replayed the CCTV recordings on a miniature screen on his phone, revealing the sequence of events. "No one can. All you did was paralyze my sense of time."

"Understanding that doesn't help you at all. You still can't beat me." The 16 year old replied in a matter of fact tone.

"It doesn't help you, either. You want to shoot at me but you can't." Lelouch flinched inwardly at how stupid that sounded. Sure enough, Rolo dismissed it without much thought.

"Oh, sure I would. I mean, the whole point of the mission was to kill Lelouch Lamperouge if he regained all his memories." The younger boy tightened his finger around the trigger.

"Think about it, I die, you'll never achieve either of your two goals." Lelouch let a slight smile creep up on his lips as he finally found the correct logic to pull Rolo down. "And you and I will end up caught inside the same net."

"Two things...?" For a moment, the boy was baffled.

"Yes. For one, you, who have been using me as a bait to lure in C.C, will never fulfill your mission. Secondly, you'll have no future yourself after the mission is completed. You'll merely be a pawn used again and again by the Order, is that what you want?" Lelouch knew he was pulling a serious bet, but there weren't many other options. "How about this, you let me go, and I'll lure out C.C for you and your future will be opened."

"So you mean you'd sell out C.C just like that?" Surprise tainted the younger boy's tone.

"Of course." Lelouch narrowed his eyes. He'll work out that bit later. "Self preservation comes first, doesn't it?"

Rolo narrowed his eyes. "Fine then. But the moment you don't hold up your side of the deal, I can easily eliminate you."

...

It was command session in District 13, and Katniss Everdeen sat the desk, her mind wandered from place to place every 2 minutes. It was hard to stay focused at the task at hand. Coming up with the conditions of being the Mockingjay... but she'd been wondering about things too, trying to sort her thoughts out. For one, there was the matter of getting used to District 13, the piles of routines and endless orders. On top of that, there was Peeta's call for a ceasefire. Katniss cringed at the thought of him probably being tortured, held captive somewhere where she couldn't reach.

_A perfect bait for a prey like me..._

She quickly dismissed that thought in disgust. Then there was also the matter of defeating President Snow, who oh god, has joined up with Charles Zi Britannia. And Zero...

Who _was_ Zero?

Was he just another terrorist group leader, or what? Katniss found herself wondering about the mysterious masked guy.

_What's his aim? What was his motive-_

"Katniss." Her train of thoughts were cut short as President Coin addressed her. "Is this all you want on your side of the deal?"

She bolted straight up and realized the other thing she wanted.

"One more thing- _I want to meet with Zero._"

Downtime. Katniss walked beside Gale, pretty satisfied with the Mockingjay Deal conditions so far.

"So, I heard that there was a Mockingjay Team now?" Katniss flinched, realizing how awkward that sounded.

"Well, yeah." Gale said in a matter of fact tone, kicking across a twig. Neither of them felt like hunting, even though the time was granted as part of the Mockingjay Deal. "A vast majority of people would be appalled if you decided to march straight onto Zero on your own. He might not bring all the Black Knights or what's it called, but you can be sure he's not gonna be unguarded either." He flashed a quick grin.

"Yeah... Continue?"

"Well apparently, Coin knew from certain intelligence that Zero has people held by Emperor Charles which he wants out, so she's working on that information well... yeah-"

"Who's on the Mockingjay team?" Katniss had pretty much figured out what President Coin was working at. It was a long shot, but not that bad an idea if it worked out.

"Well, Beetee, you, myself, Boggs, Finnick, the prep team, Haymitch and I think that's all for now. Maybe a few more." He shrugged.

Katniss blinked. So Finnick was well enough? Oh, that probably didn't matter. The more people, the easier things would be. Probably.

Lelouch Lamperouge sat in the hotel room, scrolling through his emails. He had used Geass on the guy following him, and had manipulated him to keep quiet about his meeting with C.C.

"Well, what's the matter, Lelouch? Oh, you're worried about Rolo, aren't you?" C.C lay on the bed, happily chewing on a slice of pizza which she'd bought using Lelouch's credit card.

"No. Who I'm worried about is Nunnally, and Rolo is just an obstacle who makes things pretty hard to do." Lelouch narrowed his eyes, spotting a particular email.

"An untraceable email with no user ID?" C.C read over his shoulder. "Well looks like you're busted, pretty boy." She chuckled to herself, knowing that Dietard's email system was pretty un-hack-able in such way that it would always display the sender's information.

"Not quite. I hope not, at least." He clicked into the email.

_Meet at Babel tower tomorrow at noon.  
__More details will be provided then.  
_

_- Mockingjay team_

"Well?" C.C blinked. "Are you going?" She seemed thoroughly interested in Lelouch's verdict.

"It might be a trap, but it's not like we'd go without backup. But from what I've heard, those guys are pretty legendary around Panem."

"Tch. _If_ they're the real Mockingjay guys." C.C pointed out, knowing how the raven haired boy hated times when the other people seemed to have the upper hand. Times like now.

"We're going, okay?" Lelouch sighed, tired of C.C pointing stuff out. Well, it _was_ a bet but the witch was just making things even more stressful.

***WHOOP*** Lets call that a chapter, neh?

Any suggestions for plot advancement just drop them in the reviews ^^ NO, there's definitely not gonna be Katniss x Lelouch but there MIGHT be some Arthur x Buttercup later... oh wait they're both tom cats... xD


	2. Chapter 1- Talk

"Greetings, Katniss." Zero stood at the entrance of Babel tower. The military forces had been on hold, giving both the Mockingjay and Zero peace to meet alone.

"Hi. I hear that you intend to storm the Pentdragon. Do you have any solid plan in mind?" Katniss studied the masked figure closely for the first time. He was tall. And skinny. _How did this guy even get this far?_ She wondered.

"In fact, I do." Zero, or Lelouch, said evenly. "Now do we stand around here or shall we head back to the headquarters for a meeting?" Behind Katniss, Haymitch chuckled.

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Haymitch said sounding slightly slurred. "I have already arranged for a first class private train to take us to the Pentdragon. You can explain it there. And of course, it can be canceled if you're not ready yet..." Lelouch flinched, taking this as in insult.

On the train. It was pretty much luxury. The long velvet benches with tables, and the air was fresh and cool. Kallen had ditched the train to pilot the Gurren- which of course now had energy wings, to meet up with the other Black Knights at the Pentdragon, so it was just only Lelouch and C.C and the Mockingjay team on the train now.

Initially, Lelouch had thought to have more backup, but then it figured that if anything _did _happen, Kallen wouldn't be that far off from the train anyway.

"So Zero. Before we get started don't you think we should get to know each other a bit better?" Boggs spoke for the first time. He had to remind himself that he was, indeed speaking with a major _terrorist._

"That's totally fine by me if you want to introduce yourselves... but I don't really mind." Lelouch knew something like this would happen. It would be kind of tough to explain the whole concept of Geass and him being an ex-prince, but it'll all play out... probably.

"I'm _sure _you already know Katniss, that's Gale, her um, cousin and her mentor, Haymitch. I'm her bodyguard, Boggs and tht's Beetee, he's Finnick. The prep team is in the other carriage." Boggs decided not to directly address at Zero's _mask,_ but he had hinted at it. He himself observed Zero, wondering why he required that little reinforcement. "And you people? I reckon you don't have anything to _worry _about, since we're currently all on the same boat."

"That's true. Both sides of the military witnessed our meeting outside Babel tower. But for now you can address me as Zero and her as C.C." He paused, noticing the glare flashed by Gale which probably said '_I don't think Zero's your real name._'. "Oh, and for that matter, I wouldn't like to consider Zero as a person. It's more like... an icon." He glanced briefly at C.C, who was hugging onto Cheese-Kun and listening intently. She, too sometimes wore the mask of Zero.

"And the plan...?" Haymitch fixed his tie. "Would you care to tell us how you plan on getting into the palace without much military backup?"

"As a matter of fact, I do have a small military force which would be carrying out this operation. And I've also noticed the hovercrafts overhead. But... I think you should know about Geass yet all the same." Well, Charles knew about it. Schneizel would probably find out soon enough anyway... but it would probably be better to discuss it _away_ from Nunnally.

"Huh?" A mutter travelled through the Mockingjay team, echoed by C.C who'd have thought that Lelouch would have preferred to keep it a secret.

"The power of absolute obedience..." He repeated the words he had heard when he first made the contract with C.C.

"Oh, so this guy cheated?" Gale tipped his head, not letting his guard down or being sure whether to believe him in the first place.

"The methods are meaningless. All that matters is the result." Lelouch replied breezily. "Besides, we're all on the same boat, aren't we? You have two options- to live with me, or to perish with me." C.C blinked, recalling those exact words from Narita.

"Putting that aside, this is where we enter the Palace." Lelouch pulled out a map, pointing to the main enterance.

"Main entrance?" Katniss gasped.

"Yes." Later, he'll use Geass on the guards... "Then the Knightmare Frames will surround the area. Once that is done, you can enter the rooms and free whoever you want to get, and we'll handle our own business."

Finnick looked up, clearly thinking of Annie. "Are you certain that you'll be able to... keep away all the guards?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. Well yeah... except for Suzaku, maybe. But Kallen could probably hold him off for long enough whilst they make an escape... "Nothing is ever entirely certain." He replied. "And whatever you do... don't hurt the viceroy." He swallowed.

"The viceroy?" Katniss tried to recall the girl she saw on T.V earlier. "But isn't she a Britannian pureblood as well?"

"As far as we're concerned, she's most likely just an innocent 14 year old girl." He raised his voice slightly. "That said, there's a possibility that she's manipulated by the Higher Ups in terms of speeches and whatnot." Good thing that Geass didn't work on Nunnally...

"...Alright..." Boggs looked at Haymitch awkwardly. "We'll be arriving soon anyway, so I guess that is all?"


End file.
